Chaos Warriors Chapter I:The Return Of DX
by Harry J.B
Summary: Book 1 Chapter 1 of Chaos Warriors Harry's dreamsc are haunted by the return of the demon who killed...Full summary inside. SonXAmyX? ShadX? TailsX? ?X? ? are OC'sOC names inside.
1. Prolouge

"SONIC!" Amy shouted happily. "Amy no i'm not in the mood." Sonic said. She obviusly didn't hear him. She tried to hug him but he darted out of the way. He was angry "grr AMY DON'T YOU GET IT I DON'T LIKE YOU GO AWAY." Sonic shouted angrily. He was starting to scare amy. She ran away crying sonic hit his own head. "I'm soooo stupid why did i have that sudden anger strike?" he questioned himself. He sped to tail's workshop.

He opened the door to see tails working on the tornado mk2. "Tails i did something BAD!" Sonic said tails stopped working. "You broke amy's heart didn't you." Tails said. "How did you know" sonic asked. "I'm not stupid ya know." Tails said. "True" sonic said. Sonic was upset and angry at himself he was mentally kicking himself.

Meanwhile... In a jungle shadow woke up. He opened his eyes slowly. "ugh...My head." Shadow said. He started having a vision in his mind.

FLASHBACK  
Shadow was on the ark he was in a pod. A little girl with blonde hair pressed a button. "No maria" shadow said. To late he was ejected into space and maria was killed by GUN.  
END FLASHBACK

"grr...I will kill them for that." Shadow said. He got an chaos emerald out. "CHAOS CONTROL." He shouted. He was in station square in a flash (Literally)

Meanwhile...At amy's house amy was crying on her bed. 'He hates me my sonic hates me.' Amy thought she stopped crying. She was now grinning. '2 Can play that game i'll just ignore sonic and find someone else too love.' She thought fell asleep tomorrow would be a big day for amy rose.

(End of chapter)


	2. Do i love her?

(Sorry about chapter 1 but it's old.)

Summary:Book 1 Chapter 1 of Chaos Warriors Harry's dreams are haunted by the return of the demon who killed his father also Sonic shouts at Amy and so she changes and Sonic falls in love with her will he ever get her back? SonXAmyXHarry ShadXEmily TailsXChrissa AJXZack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder clashed but there was no rain this would mean that Harry's inner spirit Rayne was deeply troubled. "What's wrong Rayne?" Harry asked with a crocked voice Harry had caught a cold. "Delirius i...i think he's returned ...AH!" Rayne screamed he disappeared. "Rayne?...Rayne?...Rayne?...RAYNE!!!" Harry shouted.

Meanwhile...

Amy was looking for new clothes then she found a white vest,black bra,black panties,a white skirt that would go halfway down her thigh quite small yet abit long aswell when you compare the other ones one would even show her panties! She also found black high heels. Amy put them on she liked it so she bought the clothes then left she walked until she bumped into someone. "Oh i'm so sorry Amy here let me help you." It was Harry. Harry helped her up then picked up her bag and followed her to her apartment. "Thanks Harry." Amy said. "No probs Ames just tell me if you need my help kay? kay." Harry said he was about to leave until. "Wait Harry it's a bit dangerous to be out in this storm ("Speak for yourself..." Harry said.) wanna come in." Amy said. "Sure." Harry said. "So let me get this straight Sonic shouted out you so you're going to ignore him to get him back?" Harry said after Amy explained everything. "Sorta." Amy said. "Wouldn't it be eaiser to fake that your in love with someone else?" Harry said. "Yes but wh...you're saying you'd do it ain't you?" Amy asked. "Could be." Harry said. "OK." Amy said. "Right umm...how 'bout we go outside?." Harry suggested.

10 minutes later...

The two were at the park Sonic walked by Harry spotted him going that way. "Amy quick prtend we're dating!" Harry said. "So umm...what are we going to do today Harry?" Amy asked. "How about the movies i heard they're showing Chao In Space 3 i know you like 1 and 2 so how about it?" Harry asked. Sonic heard every word then was shocked when they kissed of course Amy was trying her best to look like she wasn't paying attention to Sonic.

3 hours later...

Sonic walked through his front door and saw Shadow on the couch. "Hey bro." They said at the exact same time. Sonic sighed he wanted Amy back! wait...did Sonic just say he wanted her back? did he love Amy Rose?

(To be continued...)


End file.
